Sanctuary
by Tentaspy
Summary: It finally seemed like he had found something worth fighting for, but then in a flash, it was all taken away from him. (Maya/Krieg) Please read warnings at the beginning of each chapter before proceeding!
1. Chapter 1

Just a random Maya/Krieg fic I've decided to start writing. Rated M for language, nudity, gore, all that fun stuff. Will be smut in future chapters.

Written in 3rd person limited, Maya's side. (I figured there were plenty of fanfictions in Krieg's POV, so I figured I'd switch it up a little.)

Chapter 1 Warnings: Nudity, Mentions of Sexuality

* * *

She admittedly regretted giving the newcomer her bed. The couch she was forced to sleep on was nearly as hard as a rock, and the bottom floor had horrible ventilation, making it unbearably hot. She didn't know how Tannis could live down there, but then again, Tannis was not ordinary in the slightest. (Then again, who was?) Most of the others had already left by the time she woke up. Tannis sat at her desk, talking quietly to herself, careful not to wake Maya. Though Tannis was odd, she was rather considerate.

Sitting up, Maya rubs at her shoulders roughly, groaning. She hadn't ached like this since the train wreck. Tannis didn't notice her at all, still working diligently on whatever her latest project was. Bringing herself to her feet, Maya stretches once more before heading upstairs. Pushing open the door, she yawns, stepping inside.

"Hey newbie, you up?" She approaches his side of the room slowly, coming to a full stop as soon as her eyes meet with his form. He'd certainly made himself comfortable, laying sprawled out on her bed, completely nude, save for his mask. She'd hoped that the others didn't see him like this, then again, they probably couldn't care less.

Tilting her head to the side, she glances over his visible form. Like any resident of Pandora, he had copious amounts of scars, some fresher than others. No tattoos or markings of any sort. Ripped as hell. Rather well endowed... Maya instantly turns her head away as he begins to stir, her cheeks turning bright pink.

He sits up slowly, his joints cracking one by one as he does. He tilts his head side to side, followed by several other ritual stretches, finally setting his gaze on the Siren.

"Sleep well?" She asks, trying to keep her gaze a safe distance from his lower body. She receives a slow nod in response. "I'm sure you haven't slept in a bed in a long time, hm?" Another nod from the man. "Alright well uh, get dressed and I'll show you around town. Meet me downstairs when you're ready." He begins to move around and she nearly darts out the door, face still slightly flushed.

Tannis looks up at the Siren as she enters the room. "So who's your new friend?" She purrs, eyes glinting with curiosity.

"Oh uh, his name is Krieg. I think. He uh, doesn't talk much." There really was no telling if he even knew what his name was.

"Oh no, he talks a plenty! Just not in the same language that we do."

"Y-Yeah." Maya laughs nervously, walking over to the refrigerator unit and retrieving a bottle of water.

"I have to say, he has the most _spectacular_ body! I'd love to integrate with that, if you know what I mean."

Maya nearly chokes, "U-Uh, yeah!" She'd known Tannis for long enough to know that that was coming, but it still caught her completely off-guard.

"If I were you, I'd be _all over_ that. Just a thought!" She spins her chair around to continue her work, still grinning.

She couldn't say she wasn't interested, because she was. Maya was admittedly a little jealous of Roland and Lilith's relationship, but she would never tell anyone that.

"Threesomes are fun too. Standing offer!"

Maya nearly chokes again, deciding to forget the water, capping it and tossing it back into the fridge. Stepping outside, she exhales deeply, pressing her fingers to her temples, rubbing them gently. Thankfully Krieg was rather quick, and showed up in the doorway within a few minutes.

"Ah, great, come with me." Maya glances up at him, making sure he'd actually clothed himself before coming outside. He was at least sane enough to accomplish tasks like that. Though she did notice that his pants were turned inside-out. Whatever.

"So uh, welcome to Sanctuary! We're part of the Crimson Raiders, a big group of renegades that are fighting against Handsome Jack."

That name made Krieg _visibly angry_. He had a problem with twitching, but this wasn't just a simple, harmless twitch. His fists clenched and his throat let out a growl that would scare off an alpha skag.

Maya didn't know how exactly to respond to that. She knew nothing about this man other than that he was _indeed_ _a man_, and that he was an ally. She didn't fear him, but it concerned her how irritated he'd suddenly become after hearing that name.

"Uh, so, over there is Zed's place. He's a doctor. Kinda scary guy, but he's really rather nice. Downhill from there is Scooter's place. Scooter works with cars and mechanical stuff." She was trying to take Krieg's mind off of Jack. It seemed to be working so far, as he was attentive enough to follow her around and look at where she was pointing.

She starts walking towards Marcus' place. "Through that door is Marcus. He sells guns, grenades, and basically anything you would use to kill someone. Don't ask him for a refund. Ever."

She walks down towards the bar, "Down this way is Moxxi's bar. If you like women, booze and pizza, you'll like this place." Jut as she passes the Black Market, she turns towards it. "This is the Black Market. I'm not supposed to tell you about it." Hopefully Krieg was absorbing all of this information.

"I'm sure you're hungry. Let's get sit down at the bar for awhile and chat, shall we?"

Krieg nods in response, following behind the Siren as she enters the bar.

"Moxxi, I'd like you to meet the newest recruit of the Crimson Raiders, Krieg." Maya says, presenting the tall man to the vixen behind the bar.

"Oh my, aren't you a monstrous one?" She purrs, stepping over to their side of the bar. "Pleasure to meet you. Can I get you anything, Sugar?" Charming and polite as always.

Maya waits for him to say something, but quickly realizes that his social skills were severely lacking. "Oh, right. Krieg here doesn't talk much. Can you get us each a beer and some of that pizza?"

"Sure thing, make yourself at home and I'll have it for you in a few."

Maya drags Krieg over to one of the booths, sitting down across from him. She folds her arms in front of her, leaning forward a bit. "So I figured we should start working on your uh, social skills. It's obvious that you understand me and can communicate, just not very well, right?"

Krieg nods in response, mimicking Maya by crossing his arms on the table in a similar fashion.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." She smiles a little, "Well, we've got plenty of time. Just let me know if you need any help with anything. You're technically my responsibility until you pass Roland's official approval check, so don't hesitate to come get me for any reason."

Krieg nods again, glancing around the room briefly before their order arrives.

"Enjoy, Sugar. Let me know if you need anything else." Moxxi purrs, her hips swaying as she walks. "Tell Roland I said 'Hi', would you? He's been so engrossed in his work that I haven't had much of a chance to speak with him."

"Sure thing." Maya replies, turning her gaze back to the Psycho. "Oh, uh, you might have to remove your mask to eat that."

He fiddles with the straps on his mask, pushing it upwards so that only his lower face was exposed. Maya instantly noticed the deep scars that ran up his chin, one on his right and two on his left. The scars were so deep that they actually warped the flesh around them, creating a horrifying pattern. Maya decided to avert her gaze and ask questions about those later.

She figured her questions would have to be simple ones, to where he could either nod or shake his head in response. "So uh, do you like Sanctuary so far?"

Again, he nods in response. He was already halfway done with the giant piece of pizza by the time Maya had even started eating.

"Ah, that's good to hear." She takes a few bites before continuing. "Are you from Pandora?" Another nod. She figured that was all she could ask about that for the time being. She didn't want to pry too much into his past for fear of triggering another negative reaction from him like earlier.

"So you're a Vault hunter, right?" This time he shakes his head. Maya raises an eyebrow. He could probably better explain if he could actually communicate, she assumed. Unfortunately her goal of having him speak fluent, normal English appeared to be rather distant.

She quickly finishes up her meal, setting her plate at the end of the table. Drinking down the rest of her beer, she stands up. "Alright well, I've got to get going, so I'll meet up with you later."

Krieg instantly let out a cry of protest, similar to something a child would make if it couldn't yet speak. He pulls his mask down over his face again, adjusting it a little and standing up.

"What?" She couldn't help but to smile. A minute ago he was losing his shit over the mention of a name and now he was making a horribly adorable attempt to communicate with her.

He grunts in response, struggling to find a way to express himself to her. Mumbling a few things to himself, he knocks on his head with his fist. "Don't want to... be alone again."

Her smile widens, "Well you're welcome to come with me, as long as you can hold your own. I can't be saving your ass all the time, alright?"

His eye lights up and he nods happily in response.

"Go get your weapon and meet me in front of Scooter's garage. Hurry up!"

Before she even realized, he was sprinting back to the headquarters, cheering something awful all the way back.


	2. Chapter 2

Krieg was an unfathomably good fighter. A tank, in every sense of the word, pain seemed to be nothing to him. His wounds seemed to heal faster than normal, and he neglected to tire even after hours and hours of bloodshed. Although he seemed more of the lone wolf type, he was very wary of Maya's position throughout the carnage. Like Salvador, he wasn't exactly the stealthiest, but he was damn efficient.

The two returned after dark, both clothed in the stench of battle. Sanctuary welcomed them with silence, the dark town barely lit by the couple of streetlights it had left. The pair enter the headquarters quietly, careful not to wake anyone should they be already resting.

Maya leads him to the back of the room, motioning him towards the bathroom. "Go get yourself cleaned up a bit. You know how to work a shower, right?"

Krieg looks away, shaking his head slowly. It wasn't rare to find someone who didn't know what to do with most technology, especially one so... lost.

She sighs a little, "Alright, come on. Close the door behind you." She walks over to the shower, turning it on and pulling the plastic curtain closed. She then begins to undress herself, stripping down to just her underwear and bra. Seeing the others half naked was not unusual. When it came to wrestling, the less clothes, the better, and they all did a _lot_ of wrestling.

Krieg simply stares from the other side of the room, dumbfounded and confused to what he was witnessing.

"You know how to bathe at least, right? Take off your clothes."

He glances around the room briefly before walking over to her side of the room. He begins to remove the armor on his arms, setting it gently on the tile floor. Next came the wrappings, to which he carefully removed. The flesh under the wrappings was mangled and scarred, the skin an entirely different color than the rest of his body. The scars closely resembled burns, and Maya couldn't help but to stare a bit. Though, her eyes immediately went somewhere else as soon as he dropped his pants.

Maya turns her head back to the shower, reaching her hand in to evaluate the temperature. "Alright, come on in." She steps in first, shuddering at the feeling of the warm water on her skin. She figured Krieg wouldn't care whether it was frozen or scorching, judging by his immunity to pain.

"To turn this thing on, you basically just mess around with these valves until the water feels nice." She points at the hot and cold valves, turning one a little bit for good measure. "This soap doesn't smell too good, but it'll do the job." She takes the bar of soap into her hands, rubbing it a bit before lathering it over her arms and shoulders.

Krieg flinches as when she places her hand on his upper arm, smearing it with the slick soap. Obviously he was going to take longer to clean, considering the amount of filth that clung to his skin. Krieg was her responsibility, she reminded herself. Taking care of him was almost like taking care of a large, bloodthirsty child.

She continues cleaning the rest of his body, almost completely forgetting that she was cleaning a living being, rather than a still sculpture. He stood perfectly still, only turning his head slightly to watch her movements as she worked.

"You should clean your face too." She says as she stands up straight again, facing him. "But I know how you are about your mask, so you can do it later if you want." She could only wonder what he looked like beneath his mask. One of the eye-holes in his mask was blocked, so she assumed that one of his eyes didn't properly function. From earlier that day, she had seen the scars that left his jawline scarred and malformed. As much as she wanted to ask, she felt it was probably a touchy subject.

She quickly finishes cleaning herself with soap and shampoo, letting the water rinse away the suds before turning it off again. Stepping out, she grabs them both a towel, tossing one to Krieg before starting to dry herself off. Her current clothes were filthy, so she simply kept the towel around her waist.

"Stay here, I'll get you some clothes to change into. I'm sure one of the others has something you can use." He nods in response and she exits, returning with an armful of clothes for the both of them. She hands him a loose tanktop and a pair of boxers, "Those should work for now. I'll throw your pants in the wash so you can wear them in the morning if you want." Her undergarments weren't exactly dry by now, but she didn't mind. Dressing herself in her nightclothes, she picks up their discarded clothes, tossing them into the laundry basket with the rest of the crew's dirty clothes. Zer0 did the laundry in the mornings before he left. Maya didn't know what fascinated Zer0 when it came to washing machines.

She turns her head back to Krieg, smiling a little at how short the tanktop was on him. Krieg was extremely tall, so the shirt was only long enough to cover his upper torso. "You don't have to wear that if you don't want to. I just figured you might want something different to sleep in."

Opening the door again, she heads upstairs with Krieg on her heels. She turns to him on the stairs, "Oh, and I'm gonna reclaim my bed tonight. That couch downstairs was killer. Buuut you're welcome to sleep next to me, there's plenty of room." She wouldn't mind having a warm body next to her, anyway. Hopefully he was considerate enough to mind himself, but she could put him in his place if he wasn't.

She leads him back into her room, closing the door behind the two of them. The room was already quite dark, save for the light filtering in through the spaces between the curtains, which she would close later. Tossing her towel off to the side, she sits down on the bed, glancing up at him, "You try anything stupid and I won't hesitate to phaselock you, got it?" Krieg nods nervously in response. "Mm, good. Now come get in bed, I'm tired."

He follows her instructions, carefully setting himself down next to her and laying down on his side, facing away from her. She pulls the thin sheets over the both of them before closing the curtains, leaving them in near complete darkness.

"Good night."


End file.
